Tails vs Lucas
Tails vs Lucas is Peep4Life's twenty-second DBX! Description Season 2 Episode 7! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Earthbound! Sidekick battles are always fun, who wins this contest? '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Tails had landed his plane and was collecting rings, bringing them back to the plane and getting out of dodge. However, when he came back after his second hunt, Lucas was stood by the plane, examining some of the rings. "HEY!" Tails shouted, assaulting the boy with a spin attack. Lucas had just about dodged and got ready for battle. Here we go! ''' Lucas fired PK Freeze, but Tails dodged and used his Tail Swipe. Tails sent Lucas to the ground but he recovered and sent a PK Thunder after the fox. Tails cowered away from the attack but the electric attack channeled through his body. Tails was slightly unnerved but mustered up the courage to throw a Dummy Ring Bomb at Lucas, sending the boy crashing through the plane. Lucas leaped to the air and sent a PK Fire across at his foe, but Tails used his agility to his advantage, dodging the attacks and delivering a second Tail Swipe. Lucas grabbed the tail and threw the fox to the ground, delivering a hard kick as he fell. Using a Spin Dash, Tails slammed into Lucas as hard as he could. The boy dropped to the floor and tried to whack Tails with a stick, but Tails took to the air. Lucas sent PK Thunder after him but Tails flew too high for that attack. Lucas then snapped his fingers and called his equaliser: "PK... STARSTORM!" Lucas yelled as stars launched themselves to the ground, destroying Tails' plane. Tails was dodging each attack with more and more strain. He dropped to the floor where Lucas nailed him with a stick, swatting him into a wall. Tails applied a Tornado Attack, sweeping Lucas off his feet and throwing him into the air. Lucas responded with PK Thunder, sending himself into Tails. However, Tails leaped over the attack and delivered a Tail Swipe. He then hit a Spin Dash which Lucas couldn't prepare for in time. Lucas struggled to his feet and used Duster's Rope Snake to pull Tails in. He kicked Tails repeatedly but the fox escaped with a Spin Dash. Tails was going to end this fight now, and he was going to do it with a Dummy Ring Blitz! Tails summoned the mines but heard and attack be called out. "PK Freeze!" Lucas shouted, freezing Tails in a chunk of ice. The mines then collapsed around Tails, dealing lots of damage. Tails' head was somewhat free- even more so when Lucas took it off with a vicious swing of the stick! Blood and ice permeated the scene. Lucas left before any more hassle came his way. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights